User blog:Snicklefritzer/Old Characters/Storage
|-| Wrenflight = ✈ W R E N F L I G H T ✈ ————————————————— ⦁ I N F O R M A T I O N ⦁ ————————————————— ⦁ R E L A T I O N S H I P S ⦁ darkfang.jpg|Darkfang ♂ thrushleap.jpg|Thrushleap ♀ badgerpaw and harekit.jpeg|Badgerpaw and Pebblepaw ♂ ♂ Ottertuft.jpg|Ottertuft ♀ ————————————————— ⦁ P E R S O N A L I T Y ⦁ still don't know how i'll do this either??? ————————————————— ⦁ S T A T I S T I C S ⦁ Leadership: ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Battling: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Hunting: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Swimming: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Climbing: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Stealth: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Agility: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Strength ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Herbs: ⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ ————————————————— ⦁ G A L L E R Y ⦁ Havana-Brown-Kitten-Sitting-In-Grass.jpg|Wrenkit wrenpaw.jpg|Wrenpaw WREN.jpg|Wrenflight wf.PNG|Wrenflight's Reference |-| Icefall = ❆ I C E F A L L ❆ ————————————————— ⦁ I N F O R M A T I O N ⦁ ————————————————— ⦁ R E L A T I O N S ⦁ George, a perfect example of a tuxedo cat.jpg|Shadowclaw ♂ Amberleap.jpg|Amberpelt ♀ ————————————————— ⦁ P E R S O N A L I T Y ⦁ hhh wip ————————————————— ⦁ S T A T I S T I C S ⦁ Leadership: ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Battling: ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫⚪️⚪️⚪️ Hunting: ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Swimming: ⚫⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Climbing: ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Stealth: ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫⚫️⚫️⚪️ Agility: ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Strength ⚫⚫⚫⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Herbs: ⚫⚫⚫⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ ————————————————— ⦁ G A L L E R Y ⦁ icekit.jpg|Icekit icepaw.jpg|Icepaw icyfall2.jpg|Icefall icee.PNG|Icefall Reference |-| Sootpaw = ☁ S O O T P A W ☁ ————————————————— ⦁ I N F O R M A T I O N ⦁ oops will be much edge so aj doesn't like the word smoke in any words so its now sootpaw not smokepaw hnnng |-| Turtlepaw = ⌬ T U R T L E P A W ⌬ ————————————————— ⦁ I N F O R M A T I O N ⦁ ————————————————— ⦁ A P P E A R A N C E ⦁ Turtlepaw is a bit on the smaller side, weighing in at 6-7 pounds. She has a tortoiseshell patern full of peachy and dark orange splotches, along with a dark brown/almost black coat and teal/green-gray eyes. ⦁ P E L T ⦁ - Base - Underbelly + - Splotches ⦁ E Y E S ⦁ - Sclera + + - Iris - Pupil ————————————————— ⦁ R E L A T I O N S H I P S ⦁ ⦁ F A M I L Y ⦁ thomas.jpg|Thomas pixe.jpg|Pixie white.jpg|Whitestep ⦁ F R I E N D S ⦁ WIPPERS ————————————————— ⦁ P E R S O N A L I T Y ⦁ hnnng wip again ————————————————— ⦁ S T A T I S T I C S ⦁ ⦁ P H Y S I C A L ⦁ Strength: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Speed: ⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Agility: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Endurance: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️ Stealth: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️ ⦁ M E C H A N I C A L ⦁ Hunting: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Fighting: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Swimming: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️ Climbing: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ Healing: ⚫️⚫️⚫️⚫️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️ ————————————————— ⦁ G A L L E R Y ⦁ tkit.jpg|Turtlekit tpaw.jpg|Turtlepaw tdrift.jpg|Turtledrift tref.PNG|Turtledrift's Reference |-| Frostmask = ❄ F R O S T M A S K ❄ ————————————————— ⦁ I N F O R M A T I O N ⦁ ————————————————— ⦁ A P P E A R A N C E ⦁ Heronwing is a slender but healthy tom, his weight being 8 pounds. He has bright blue/or teal colored eyes. Heronwing also has a point pattern, specifically blue-hued with a pale grey to white pelt. ⦁ P E L T ⦁ - Base - Underbelly + - Points ⦁ E Y E S ⦁ - Sclera + + - Iris - Pupil ————————————————— Category:Blog posts